Argon Unicornium
Argon Unicornium M.D. Argon Unicornium is a known medical doctor and was the Head Administrator for the Ponyvale Regional Clinic. He has skills in Virology, General Medicine and Chemistry. Personality Argon is a friendly pony but not always outgoing, as his work takes up his time and outside the clinic he forgets that other ponies exist sometimes. It is very hard to provoke him but will defend himself when in danger. He is not an adept fighter. Occupation Argon is a practiced physician, chemist and virologist, his training and studies come from the late Andre Unicornium, Argon's father. He died at the age of 47 while working from home to treat Argon from a blood borne virus. He succeeded but not without the cost of his life. Argon then began to study his fathers journals on his various skills. And at the age of 14 began working as a chemist for his local pharmacy in Vanhoover. Not long after that he began pursuing other medical studies. The Ponyvale General Hospital. After moving away from Vanhoover to Ponyvale. He took up a job working in the pharmacy of the PVGH under the guidance of Dr Darklove. During his time there for half a year he became a chemist of note, helping treat other ponies with any number of ailments. His job was stable there for a few more months until the staff of the hospital suddenly stopped showing up for their shifts. In a vain attempt to maintain the hospital on his own he continued his duties to the best of his ability until he could do so no more. On his final day at the hospital. He left a notice of his intention to abandon the hospital. Scrounging what supplies he could carry, he packed up his office and left for Vanhoover, where he remained there doing small medical treatments from home. His previous co workers whereabouts are currently unknown. Argon theorizes that Dr Darklove is still in Ponyvale somewhere. The Ponyvale Regional Clinic. After his year long absence from Ponyvale argon returns to find most of the town having been heavily reconstructed since the last time he lived in the area...Returning from Ponyvale he makes the bold to decision to take up the task of opening a small clinic so he can continue treating other ponies in the towns lack of a physician. He opened on July 7th. And is currently looking for staff members. The Clinic Itself. Argon's clinic was on the Southwest end of Ponyvale. It was marked by a lit sign outside the building with two Celestia flags flying outside. The building itself was a small 2 story building once intended to be a spa. The downstairs section served as a lobby and in the next room was the Exam room. The upstairs contained Argon's lab, a makeshift ICU unit and his office. Unfortunately due to the size of his building he was unable to construct a surgical room. Being a clinic it wasn't a requirement but he preferred to be prepared. Unfortunately that idea did not pan out.